


Breather

by starrypawz



Series: Cosmic Castaway [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corso and Fira take a bit of time to admire the view on Alderaan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breather

“Well… at least we’re fighting for our lives with a nice view,” Corso piped up as they made their way down the steps of House Organa.  
“I’m just glad to be away from all that blasted sand…” Fira was still pretty sure she’d be getting sand out of her gear for months yet.  
“And at least out here the local wildlife aint gonna eat us,”  
“I don’t know, I heard those Nerfs can be pretty voracious…” She smiled, “If they mistake you for grass,” 

Fira leant against a marble railing, taking a chance to look around what she could see from here. It was a nice view, a pretty planet to be sure. Sort of place she often wished she was at rather than the sprawling cites of Nar’Shadaa and Corusant, or in whatever inhospitable far outside civilasation backwater she ended up in from time to time.  
Rolling hills, mountains, snow, grass, trees. Oh and the slightly distant sound of blaster fire.  
Corso siddled in next to her, this place weren’t quite Ord Mantell but it looked a bit closer to home than any other world they’d been on as of late. He felt a slight pang of homesickness.  
“Shame about the nobles though,” Fira said rather casually crossing her arms and resting mos of her weight on them. “If it weren’t for them this place would be perfect,”  
Corso grimaced, remembering that upstart they’d met earlier, him a servant? Really? And although he knew Fira was very well capable of defending her honour he still felt he had to step in. Not that he noticed, nor he seemed to notice Fira’s rebuffs much; he’d keep an eye on that one. Two eyes actually.  
“At least you know an angry Ragkhoul’s gonna eat ya, folks around here you don’t know if they’re your friend or gonna stab you in the back,”  
“I’ve had more than my fair share of that over the years,” Fira sighed.  
Corso noticed how pretty the late afternoon sunlight made her hair look; the red took on an almost copper like sheen out here.  
He almost didn’t notice her hand brushing against his.  
“Anyway… I think I may have made mention of a cantina and a bottle of Corellian Red,” He said hoping his voice didn’t reveal he might have been blushing just a tad.  
Fira smiled, stars he loved that smile it was starting to feel like she saved it just for him.  
“Think you can find us somewhere away from upstart nobles?”  
“I’ll do my best,”  
Playfully she held out her hand, “Then lead the way, Mr. Riggs” 

 


End file.
